Tim McGraw
by Justadreamer13
Summary: Tim McGraw songfic. Cammie, and Zach meet over the summer..."When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my faovrite song."


**Okay, so I know it had been forever, and I have reasons! I have a severe case of writers block, and I then I had this sitting around and just had to show you guys. Any tips for my other story for the events of Z+C's second encounter? **

**Anywho…here you goooo.**

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie."  
>Just a boy in a Chevy truck<br>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
>On backroads at night<br>And I was right there beside him all summer long  
>And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone<em>

It had all been a summer fling. That is what Cammie Morgan kept on telling herself as she packed her bags in her bedroom at her Grandparents house in Nebraska. But she somehow couldn't convince herself as she sat down again, staring at the guitar case in the corner of the room. The one that Zach had 'managed' to get money for.

Cammie knew it was the $6,000 dollar Taylor Guitar she wanted. And she knew that he didn't magically come up with it, he'd had it. Saving it for someone special. Someone like her.

All along, she thought it would have ended. And it did. She was heading backt o Roseville, and he was heading back to New York.

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

Zachary Goode had a whole other outlook. He was finally happy. Ever since his parents had died, and left all of their money, and everything to him, he hadn't been happy. He had been used. Then she came along.

Sweet Little innocent Cameron Morgan who came every summer, just like he did. And she was everything. In the first two weeks they had spent together, he had fallen in love. Completely. And then it came too quick.

It was almost September, and time for them to return home.__

_September saw a month of tears  
>And thankin' God that you weren't here<br>To see me like that  
>But in a box beneath my bed<br>Is a letter that you never read  
>From three summers back<br>It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe<em>

September wasn't the best month for both of them. Cammie had been in tears when she was home, wishing she would have brought that guitar with her instead of leaving it on the front porch of his Grandparents house. And him, well he'd done the only thing he could. He became a player. A new girl everyday, and all fake. He couldn't have one of the few, pure girls at his school who had been his friends for forever. They had different ways of coping with everything.

It wasn't until late December that Cammie found the box of letter beneath her bed. The ones she never sent. And began reading them, laughing through the tears as she looked at the pictures. When Zach and her had gone to the lake with some of their few friends they had made in Nebraska; and the time she had let him drag her to the carnival, all for the sake of kissing her on top of the ferris wheel, and holding her close on the rollercoaster…and so many more…some so achingly familiar that she could still hear the songs playing; the smell of cotton candy, and the his shampoo…or the smell that was just Zach; and the way he had kissed her on that July 9th…that she cried like her life depended on it.__

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

__His house was huge. No huge would be an understatement. It was a mansion. And as Cammie stared up at it, heard the thumping music, and the yells of teenager's she knew she would have to make this quick. Just drop off the note in the mailbox, and get into her car, and leave. After all…it was his house and she had no right being there. He'd probably already moved on…gotten himself a nice, simple girlfriend whose parents were home, and they could come to dinners. Like a normal relationship.

Tears threatened to spill as she spotted the guitar in his living room, drink being set on the case that had the rhinestone he had put on their, spelling out her name, with the softest rememberance of 'Zach' inscribed by Cammie in silver sharpie. Zach sat there talking to some girl that was probably prettier than anyone there. But he wasn't into it, he staring at the name on the neck of the guitar. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie.

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
>I'm standin' on your street<br>And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
>And the first thing that you'll read is:<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>Someday you'll turn your radio on  
>I hope it takes you back to that place<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

As soon as all the people left his stupid party that someone else had planned, and not even let him know about he saw the letter. 'Zach' written in her pretty writing. He opened it with shaking hands, for fear this was some beautiful nightmare.

'Dear Zach,

When I met you I always thought you were the coolest, most underestimated guy. With potential. I know this is cheesy, and your probably wondering why I would just drop off a letter at your house. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. And sorry I wasn't good enough to have stayed longer. But when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite song 'Can't Tell Me Nothing', and when you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress. And when you think of me think of my head on your chest, and my old faded blue jeans. When you think of that Tim McGraw concert I hope you think of me. sometime we will meet again.

I Love You

Cammie.'

As he finished the letter he saw where her tears were, and finally felt like he was going to be okay.

For once. Because she was in his future.

_Oh, think of me  
>Mmmm<em>

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie" _

it wasn't until a year and a half later that they came face to face again. At college orientation at UCLA. Her hair was longer, her blue eyes happier. And when she spotted him, holding the letter in his hand that read her name. She smiled.

He had thought of her.__

**I hope you liked it. I know its crappy. But its lated. R&R.**

**Whats the next song? Any recommendations.**

**~~~~Taylor**


End file.
